<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close by vomitcore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506142">Too Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitcore/pseuds/vomitcore'>vomitcore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Omorashi, Piss, Wetting, also i'm really bad at writing fights i apologize, but here we are, guess what!, more sanji piss!, pissing, wasn't meant to get into humiliation fantasy territory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitcore/pseuds/vomitcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is a poor planner. Zoro can tell something is wrong by the way Sanji's hips have been twitching, but Sanji denies any issue. As usual for the two, it breaks out into a fight, but Sanji's far from prepared. And with the whole crew watching, he learns something new about himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zosan (I guess?)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI THIS IS KINDA MEDIOCRE I'M SORRY LMAO i hope you enjoy reading it anyway!! It's an idea i've had for a while and I've wanted to put into word form</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't unusual for Sanji and Zoro to get into fights. Bashing heads and calling each other names seemed to be a pastime they both enjoyed. It also wasn't entirely unusual for things to escalate, physical fights being a biweekly event with Luffy, Chopper and Usopp cheering eagerly on the sidelines. Sometimes even the busy Franky would let himself get distracted by the action.</p>
<p>The girls would claim how immature it is for them to fight all the time but there was something about the way they smiled and heckled that told Sanji they enjoyed the show from their seats on the deck anyway.</p>
<p>Sanji typically had fun with the fights, using them as a tool to show off as well as practice. This time was different. Very different.</p>
<p>Sanji had planned some fun for later, drinking his fill on available fluids (mostly water and coffee), making sure to hold all of it in as best he could. He realized he had probably overdone it seeing as his hips were already twitching slightly as he was doing dishes. Feeling the gentle reminders of his urgency, he wanted to scurry off, but one thing was holding him back.</p>
<p>Zoro was standing next to him. It was his turn to help with dishes, after all.</p>
<p>Sanji wouldn't let Zoro do the dishes by himself, purely out of his own stubbornness. With how long his game in the bathroom would take Zoro would finish before he could get back and hang it over his head all day. He was convinced.</p>
<p>"Oi, oi." Zoro spoke after a long quiet, startling Sanji somewhat. "You okay?"</p>
<p>Sanji had hoped the twitching in his hips was unnoticeable. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, certain in his tone. The way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other over and over told a different story.</p>
<p>"You don't look okay." Zoro was painfully blunt and didn't necessarily like it when people hid things from him. Sanji knew this much.</p>
<p>"I promise I'm fine, mosshead." Sanji reassured, albeit in a grumble.</p>
<p>Zoro raised an eyebrow, then squinted in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You’re not fine, shit cook.” He raised the topic again as Sanji squirmed where he stood.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, I am.”</p>
<p>“You’re not.”</p>
<p>“I am!”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>not</em>.” Zoro said, even more bluntly than before.</p>
<p>Sanji was starting to get angry, standing firmly (as firmly as he could with so much pressure in his bladder anyway) and grabbing Zoro’s collar in the usual way.</p>
<p>“I am perfectly fine. One hundred percent. Not a thing wrong with me. Mind your business, mosshead!”</p>
<p>Zoro didn’t seem to like that response at all. “Let’s take this outside, eh?” He replied, except it came out as more of a growl.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you want!” Sanji responded without thinking. A hard painful sting from his bladder reminded him that he could not fight, but it was too late now, Zoro had grabbed him as well and started guiding him out of the kitchen and onto the main deck.</p><hr/>
<p>“Eh? Zoro and Sanji are fighting again!” Chopper observed from where he was enjoying a little game of tic tac toe with Usopp.</p>
<p>“Again? Let’s see how it goes <em>this</em> time.” Usopp suggested.</p>
<p>Luffy was quick to follow, hearing the sound of action coming from the deck, alongside Brook, who simply wanted to be a part of the group. Even Robin and Nami decided to get closer as well, both of them leaning on the Sunny’s rails to watch the two fight. Franky was last to arrive, interested in the goings on.</p>
<p>Sanji could feel his face heat up with all of the attention being put onto him. They could see everything from their perspectives. Could they see the way his hips moved? How tightly he pressed his thighs together? Could they tell how nervous he actually was? This wasn’t going to be an easy fight in the least.</p>
<p>Zoro drew his swords, obviously waiting for Sanji to make the first move, but Sanji had to think.</p>
<p>He needed to move strategically, so as to limit his motion as much as possible. One wrong move could lose him the iron control he had on his full, pulsing bladder, and he couldn’t take any chances. He was rapidly ripped from thought as a shadow quickly approached him, that of Zoro who probably got tired of waiting for Sanji’s move.</p>
<p>Sanji quickly ducked as Zoro swung at him like an ambushing predator. The strain was already enough to make him buckle, going onto his knees as he did so. He hissed in a breath.</p>
<p>"Playing keep away now, eh?” Zoro taunted, turning to swing once more.</p>
<p>Sanji’s heart beat faster than usual, ringing in his ears as he made another escape, managing to get back onto his wobbly, quivering legs. The desperation was getting too much, his bladder sending multiple signals that lit a huge yellow neon sign in his mind to remind him of his urgency.</p>
<p>Sanji knew that Zoro could tell he was off. He was going easy on him, which Sanji wouldn’t dare admit that he was grateful for.</p>
<p>Sanji decided to try and get a move in, lifting a leg to prepare, trying to ignore the searing pain from the pressure down there.</p>
<p>He leapt up, and extended his leg to make the kick, shouting “<em>Collier Shoot!</em>” His leg was quickly deflected by Zoro, blocking with his swords. At that moment, tragedy struck. The pressure was enough to let loose a small spurt of urine into his pants, which Sanji very much noticed.</p>
<p>He quickly recovered from the attack, as wobbly as he could, before turning so Zoro couldn’t see his face as it got redder. His chest heaved with his short breath, sweat dripped from his brow. He couldn’t go any further. Not like this.</p>
<p>“I…” Sanji began before Zoro could begin another attack. “...I <em>forfeit.</em>”</p>
<p>Zoro was rather startled, as was everyone else on the ship, watching Sanji’s slightly shaking figure as he silently and calmly walked back into the cabins. He never forfeit!</p>
<p>Once the door was closed behind him, and no one could follow, the facade fell and Sanji rushed as fast as he could to the bathroom, crotch tight in his fist. Each step let another drop loose, the pain from holding it becoming far too much.</p>
<p>Within moments he had the bathroom door shut behind him. He knew the rest of the crew would try to find him, so he couldn’t soak his pants completely, but he did want to make it worth it, but- and- except-</p>
<p>Sanji growled as he quickly pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet in his underwear, pulling up his shirt as he let his aching, pulsating bladder empty itself into the fabric of his boxer shorts. The sensation of relief was euphoric. His mind practically emptied along with his bladder, the only things he could focus on being his heavy breath and the hot soaked fabric sticking to his thighs.</p>
<p>However another thought approached his mind as the stream from his underwear stopped and he could think clearer again. <em>That was a seriously close call,</em> he thought to himself. <em>If I hadn’t stopped where I did…</em></p>
<p>Sanji's entire face turned redder than hell at the thought. He was so close to helplessly pissing himself in front of everyone. Too close. <em>Far</em> too close.</p>
<p>He thought of it, one more swift kick and the dams would’ve completely burst, flowing rapidly down his nice pants and creating a sizable puddle right there on the main deck for everyone to see. He imagined the way he wouldn't be able to stop once it started. How he'd probably gasp and grab at his crotch, doing nothing to stop the intense flow of hot piss into his trousers. How his knees would buckle as he would childishly kneel in his own mess.</p>
<p>He imagined the way Zoro would laugh at him as it happened, how Nami and Robin would point and giggle before turning in disgust, while unable to take their eyes off the embarrassing action. The way the rest of the crew would tease him relentlessly and never let him live it down. The nicknames he’d receive from Luffy. How absolutely humiliated and filthy he would feel, lying there completely soaked and vulnerable in the sea breeze on the deck of the Sunny.</p>
<p>And some part of him, deep down, would have loved every second of it.</p>
<p>Every degrading word he imagined the crew saying to him went straight to his dick. He couldn’t explain it, the intense shame and guilt he felt making him horny. He barely realized he was palming himself in his dripping underwear.</p>
<p>The clinging fabric and the heat of his piss, in addition to the fantasies rotating in his head, led to a quick orgasm, soaking his underwear a second time. He had to bite into his gold shirt to keep himself from moaning pathetically. He looked at his mess. “Dirty… absolutely filthy… You should be ashamed, Sanji…” If the crew couldn’t degrade him he certainly could. </p>
<p>“Sanji!” a voice called from outside. It was Zoro’s. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>Sanji looked around for a towel to dry himself off so he could pull his pants back up without revealing his shame. He had a fight to finish after all.</p>
<p>Hopefully everyone was still going to watch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>